Galauers
by VDE
Summary: Kumpulan cerita galau nan gak jelas. Terinspirasi dari keabstrakan kehidupan kampus di era ini! Warning: AU Crossover Sho-Ai SolxRagna, bahasa gak baku, EYD nista, Cursing words, Troll of doom, Galauism! Don't like, don't read!
1. Galau 1: Jejaring Sosial

**Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works**

**Galauers © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Kumpulan oneshot rusak bin gak jelas (terinspirasi dari keabstrakan kampus saya), Bahasa gak baku, Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen Ai, Abal, Kata-kata kotor bertebaran, EYD kacau (males ngedit), OOC tingkat dewa!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><em>_**Jangan pernah ngatain orang galau kalau gak pengen kena karma...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galau 1: Jejaring Sosial<strong>_

Pusing.

Rempong.

Galau.

Entah kenapa, bangun tuh rasanya susah banget. Bawaannya pengen marah muluk. Pengen ngebakar orang. Ngerajam batu ke muka para ibu-ibu di kampung sebelah. Atau ngemil bayi kalo perlu. Hah... Tuhan. Rasanya bener-bener bosen tingkat dewa. Rambut cuman bisa diacak-acak ampe kagak jelas bentuknya.

Yak! Itulah yang terjadi pada Ragna saat ini.

Mahasiswa jurusan CDM (Computer Design Multimedia) yang satu itu lagi kena migren berat, Saudara-saudara. Udah satu jam lebih, tuh mulut masih aja persisten buat cemberut. Mata heterochromicnya cuman bisa melotot, mantengin layar laptop di depannya. Sesekali berpaling ke layar HP cuman buat ngecek notif di Twitter ama Facebook. Padahal modem juga udah ON di laptop. Lha, terus? Kenapa masih meriksa notif di HP?

"Kampreeeeet! Kepala gueeee! Rasanya mau pecah! SIALAAAAANNN!" Oke, lupakan pertanyaan gak penting tadi. Karena tokoh utama di dalam cerita ini beneran lagi pusing dan gak bisa diganggu sama sekali. Ragna cuman bisa ngerebahin badannya di kasur sambil mijit dahinya sendiri pelan-pelan. Makin lama, pandangannya makin berkunang-kunang bin kabur. Kasihan banget tuh anak.

Mimpi apa lo semalem, Rags?

'I'M ALONE IN A CROWDED ROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!'

Smokahontas, sebuah judul lagu dari band hardcore 'Attack-Attack' itu mulai membahana di kamar Ragna. Dengan cuek, sambil ngupil-ngupil ringan, mahasiswa CDM itu langsung ngecek beranda akun Facebooknya di HP. Ya, seperti biasa. Beberapa status-status galau bin gak jelas jadi pemandangan yang mau gak mau harus ia pandang saat ini. Ragna sempat mikir, kapan si pendiri Facebook bakalan nyetusin nama 'Galauers Book' sebagai bentuk revolusi FB?

**Axl-Bikinibottom Nikelodion: **yeeeeeeeee dibeliin kaset spongebob frozen face-off XD

**[5 like this – 2 comments]**

**Baiken Maniak Bayi: **nama calon dede bayi gua, eng ing eng~

...

...

Joko Untung Asri Seger!

KEREN BANGETS! Ya oloooo! ^o^/

**[10 like this – 4 comments]**

**AnjiNoMoto: **Aquu ingien claluuu bersamma kmoe clamanyaaaa :* luv u beb!

**[76 like this – 23 comments]**

**Litchi Dada Besar: **KAPAN GUE BISA NGECILIN UKURAN PAYUDARA GUE SENDIRIIIIII! TTATT

**[152 like this – 50 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Sungh q ingin brsmamu,tp ni smua tak dpt dmengerti!

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Bridget Cowok Sedjatie: **Ternyata satu tambah satu sama dengan dua! Knpa aku baru tau sekarang ya? O_O"

**[0 like this – 1 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Jeraaaa bercintaaaaaa! :'(

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Kokonoe Natta De Coco: **KAMPREEETT! SIAPA YANG UDAH MAKAN IKAN ASIN GUEEEEEEE! D: #BakarOrang

**[16 like this – 8 comments]**

...

...

**Kokonoe Natta De Coco: **JENGKOL GUE JUGA ILANG, NJING! D: #BakarKampung

**[20 like this – 2 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Angin mlm sampaikn kpd drinya,ku hanya pemimpi yg mendamba'kn nya,,,!

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Mario Tager: **Jangan suka bermimpi di saat angin malam berhembus. Ntar masuk angin lho. #KataBijak

**[200 like this – 6 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Kpankah tiba saat yg ku nanti,mlepas resah dlm diri, Ku temukan kpastian di hati,ku temukan seorang kekasih sjati.

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Mario Tager: **Hanya dengan keteguhan hati, semua dapat kau raih! Entah itu kekasih hati, atau kekasih tetangga sekalipun! #KataBijak

**[277 like this – 12 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Kmana cinta ini,,,? Cinta tak bertuah,slalu menghantui. Tak kuat raga ini brdri menanti hri dmi hri,mnanti indhx cinta! :'(**  
>[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]<strong>

**Mario Tager: **Hanya orang dengan pikiran sempit yang hanya memikirkan dan terus saja menantikan cinta di hari mudanya. Jadilah penerus bangsa yang kreatif dan berkaryalah! :) #KataBijak

**[600 like this – 12 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Sungguh q tk sanggup jlni hdp ni :(

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Mario Tager: **Tak sanggup menjalani hidup adalah ciri khas orang yang putus asa dan tidak berpikir dewasa. #KataBijak

**[698 like this – 22 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Dari jauh lubuk htiq,jiwaq resah mncari tau,,!  
>Ap yg sdang kurasakn kini,terguncang q mengingat engkau.<p>

**[Wong Edan like this – 0 comments]**

**Mario Tager: **Kalo terguncang, ya pegangan aja, Mas. Gitu aja kok repot... ==; #KataBijak

**[355 like this – 17 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: To Mario Tager**, Woi, Dasar kampret! Kenapa lo nyolot terus tiap gue updet status! Status juga status gue! Masalah buat lo, hah!

**Mario Tager: To Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Cara yang bijak untuk mengatasi kemarahan adalah... diam. #KataBijak

**[497 like this – 34 comments]**

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: To Mario Tager **AAAAARRRGGGHHH! BANGSAT LO!

"Sumpah. Ini mereka apaan sih? Nyampah-nyampahin beranda gue aja!" Perang status di FB itu makin bikin Ragna muak. Daripada mata terancam katarak ngeliatin kumpulan tulisan galau bin gak jelas dari orang-orang yang sama sekali gak ia kenal itu...

"Mending gue ngeliat status adik-adik gue."

Dengan simpulan senyum tipis, mulailah jemari Ragna mengetik username FB milik kedua adiknya di kotak pencarian. Mahasiswa CDM itu bukanlah seorang Brother/Sister complex sebenarnya. Ia hanya merindukan kedua adiknya karena mereka tidak lagi tinggal bersama di satu rumah. Ragna memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam sebuah kos-kosan di dekat kampusnya. Sedangkan kedua adik kandungnya menetap di rumah paman mereka. Meski kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, namun ketiganya merupakan anak-anak yang cukup mandiri.

Dan inilah dia.

Lagi-lagi kenyataan bikin Ragna melotot dalam dimensi syok yang kian parah.

**Jin Kisaragi-NiisanLovers: **GUE KANGEN NII-SAN! NII-SAAAAAAAN! GUE CINTA SAMA LOE! #BukanIncest

**[Tsubaki-Jin_Stalker like this – 0 comments]**

"Dasar Jin geblek! Kenapa statusnya begitu, hah! Anak sinting!" Semburat merah pertanda marah lantas hinggap di paras Ragna. Yup! Jin Kisaragi, adik laki-lakinya yang satu itu memang mendem perasaan 'sayang' yang udah masuk tahap 'gak wajar' terhadap kakaknya. Udah brother complex tingkat dewa, belum lagi menjurus incest. Ragna merinding sendiri tiap mikirin hal itu.

"Sumpah, gue musti pake cara apalagi buat nyembuhin nih anak? Udah dirukiyah ampe 20 kali pun tetep aja kagak mempan." Sambil nepok jidat dengan raut pasrah, Ragna kembali ngeliat beranda adiknya yang satu lagi. Dan rasa syok kembali tak dapat dihindari tatkala 'kegalauan' sejatinya sudah merajalela ke segala penjuru manusia.

Bahkan kutukan itu sudah menyerang adik perempuan Ragna yang dikenal paling innocent sekalipun.

**Nama saya SAYA: **Ku aKan M3NanTI~ M3SKi hAruS P3NAnTiaN PaNJaAAAng~ Ku AKaN T3tAP S3TIA M3nUNggUmU~ Ku TAhu kAu hAnYAa UnTukKUUuuuuuU~ Ai wILL Olw3s loff yu... Om R3LiuZ! :* #C3tiaM3nanti

**[786 like this – 0 comments]**

"_What the bloody fucking hell in the deepest sin of motherfucking devil bitch! In the name of those asshole bastards! What's wrong with all of my fucking siblings! My God!"_

Rangkaian diksi kasar nan kotor sungguh tak dapat ditahan lagi. Ragna hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya dan terkena serangan jantung. Semua ini sulit dipercaya. Disaat satu adiknya positif gila, kenapa adiknya yang satu lagi juga harus mengikuti jejaknya?

Bahkan Saya pun sepuluh kali lipat lebih alay dari Jin.

"Gak seharusnya gue ninggalin mereka berdua seperti ini. Mereka udah terjerumus dengan pergaulan luar yang begitu buruk. Gue sungguh gagal jadi seorang kakak yang baik. Sial..." Ragna cuman bisa ngeratapin nasib. Sebenernya, ia benci banget sama kumpulan orang-orang galau. Di matanya, mereka gak lebih dari sekumpulan manusia tanpa tujuan hidup yang hanya bisa ngebuang-buang waktu. Ngelakuin hal yang gak berguna. Gak mau sedikitpun mikirin masa depan mereka sendiri.

"Dasar sampah!" Dengan penuh emosi, Ragna pun mulai nggerakin jemarinya buat ngetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Apalagi kalau bukan ngetik status. Dan kali ini, status itu ditujukan kepada semua orang galau nan alay yang udah nyampahin beranda dia dan ngebikin dua adiknya jadi ikutan alay.

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **Kampret! Dimana-mana banyak orang galau! Udah cinta muluk yang diomongin! Mana alay pula! Cih! Makan tuh tai cinta! Dasar kumpulan orang stress gak punya otak!

Oke. Tuh status beneran frontal dan ekstrim tingkat dewa. Dan Ragna udah persetan ama konsekuensinya. Kalau emang banyak orang yang bakalan protes, dia udah siap buat adu debat ampe pagi. Orang galau bin alay emang wajib diberantas! Itu adalah motto yang udah ngendap di otaknya saat ini.

Dan inilah dia.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit aja, notif pun langsung numpuk tak pandang bulu.

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Woi! Apa-apaan status lo! Maksud lo apaan, hah! Gak punya otak lo bilang? Lo tuh yang gak punya hati! Sialan banget lo! Mentang-mentang gak pernah ngerasain gimana sakitnya orang patah hati!

**Makoto_Bohai: **Wew... status lo, Rags. Frontal banget, coy! O.o;

**Dizzy-chan gak pusing: **Ragna-san kenapa? o.o

**Kokonoe Natta De Coco: **Haha... percuma lo protes, Mas bro. Itu gak bakalan ngurangin populasi orang galau di situs ini. ==;

**Litchi Dada Besar: **Gue gak galau! Tarik kata-kata lo! Payudara gue emang udah gede dari sononya! Punya Jupe aja kalah gede dari gue! #eeaahh

**Jin Kisaragi-NiisanLovers:** NII-SAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! :*

**Nama saya SAYA: **Nii-SaN M3NyindirKuw Ya? T_T

**Nu_RagnaFangirl: **RAGNAAAAAA! NU HADIR UNTUK MENYUKAI STATUS ANDAAAAAAAA! :* :*

**TrollZAMA: **Ahahahahahahaha! U MAD, MAS RAGGY? #TrollFace

"Tch! Akhirnya orang-orang galau ngumpul juga di status gue! Dan ngapain pula si bedebah Terumi juga ikutan ngomen status gue, Hah! Dasar, Troll setan!"

Ragna cuman bisa ngeremes ponselnya sambil melototin komen terakhir di statusnya. Yup, komen itu asalnya dari Terumi Yuuki atau yang dikenal dengan nickname Hazama. Mahasiswa berambut ijo yang dijuluki Dewa Troll di kelas CDM itu sempet ditaksir Ragna gara-gara tuh anak kelihatan rajin banget waktu ngerjain project UTS di kelas mereka. Belum lagi dengan intensitas ketemuan mereka yang sering banget. Sama-sama berada di dalam satu organisasi sebagai pengurus, keduanya pun dituntut buat saling kerja sama.

Dan berhubung Hazama sedikit lebih pinter dari mahasiswa CDM yang lain, maka hal itu semakin menjadi nilai plus di mata Ragna buat jadiin dia sebagai gebetan.

Tapi sayang, seribu sayang. Sekali Troll tetep aja Troll. Kelicikan dan sifat manipulatif yang dimiliki oleh Hazama udah ngebuat Ragna sering ngerasain sakit hati.

Gak peka. Bermuka dua. Dan bahkan... ngeledekin Ragna kayaknya udah jadi hobi baru deh buat si raja Troll CDM.

Pupus.

Pupus udah perasaan kagum Ragna. Kini, dia cuman bisa mendem benci dan dendam sama tuh anak. Dan Ragna bersyukur banget karena berhasil bebas dari perasaan sukanya ke sang Raja Troll. Karena Hazama, sama sekali bukan orang yang tepat untuk Ragna. Bah! Bagaikan langit dan bumi, Men!

Semua orang tahu itu.

"Sumpah, kenapa gue bisa kagum ama nih anak kampret! Gue nyesel! Gue menyesali ke-alay-an gue dulu! GUE NYESEL SETENGAH MATI! SIAAAALLL! AAAARRRGGHHH!" Ragna jadi malu sendiri tiap inget masa lalu yang udah mirip mimpi buruknya sendiri. Dengan penuh emosi, dijotosinlah tuh bantal yang ada di belakangnya.

Cih! Gak lagi-lagi dia kesengsem ama orang yang hobi troll. Ragna yakin, masih banyak orang yang lebih baik buat dia.

Apalagi kalo orang itu lebih hot. Lebih ganteng. Gahar. Seksi tingkat dewa. Jenius dan begitu berwibawa tinggi.

Seperti...

**Satu pemberitahuan baru.**

**TrollZAMA mengomentari status Anda.**

**TrollZAMA: **Woi, Rags! Lo tau gak? Denger-denger, Dosen Photoshop kita, Sol-sensei, dia lagi PDKT ama Aria-sensei—si Dosen bahasa inggris grup H yang muda nan cantik itu lho~ :D

"HAHH! A-APAAAAA!" Berasa kayak disamber geledek, Ragna hampir aja kesedak ama lidahnya sendiri. Kedua mata heterochromicnya makin melototin komen barunya Hazama. "S-Sol-sensei P-PDKT?"

**Ragna the Bloodedge: To TrollZAMA**, MAKSUD LO APAAN, HAH! JANGAN NYEBARIN GOSIP LO, BANGSAT!

Sebuah respon yang mengejutkan. Dengan gak sabaran, Ragna pun nungguin komen dari sang musuh bebuyutannya. Mahasiswa berambut putih itu beneran makin gak tenang kali ini.

**TrollZAMA: **Lo sih ketinggalan berita. Kalo gak percaya, perhatiin aja di kampus tiap jam break istirahat. Tepat di ruang Dosen, Raggy~ Sol-sensei, Dosen favorit lo sepanjang masa itu bakalan nyeruput kopi berduaan ama Aria-sensei~ Ahahahahahahahaha!

"Kampret! Ini gak mungkin! GAK MUNGKIN!" Ragna udah semakin kebakar emosi. Dengan nggertakin deretan giginya, ia pun langsung ngebales komennya Hazama dengan secepat kilat. Gak peduli kalo keypad ponselnya makin ngelupas gak rupa tombol. Persetan! Dia udah bener-bener ngamuk sekarang!

**Ragna the Bloodedge: To TrollZAMA**, Eh, Bangsat! Jaga mulut lo, ya! Sol-sensei gak mungkin kayak gitu ke Aria-sensei! Sol-sensei gak pernah tertarik ama cewek! Udah deh! Kagak usah nge-Troll sehari aja, BISA?

**TrollZAMA: **Nah, lho? Kenapa lo yang malah emosi, Rags? O.o Gue kagak nge-Troll kok. Gue cuman pengen ngasih tau lo tentang rumor yang beredar minggu ini di kampus. Serius! Gue gak bohong! Kalau gak percaya, tanyain aja ke anak-anak yang lain. Lagian, nih rumor juga lagi hot-hotnya jadi bahan gosip di ruang dosen. Secara... Sol-sensei 'kan dosen paling hot di kampus kita.

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **Kagak. Kagak bisa. Gue gak percaya ama omongan lo! Gue gak mau percaya ama semua ini! BULLSHIT!

**TrollZAMA: **Lho, lho? Tenang, Rags. Kenapa tiap kali gue nyinggung Sol-sensei, lo malah sensitif begitu, eh?

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **H-Hah?

**TrollZAMA: **Eits... tunggu sebentar. Jangan-jangan lo... ama Sol-sensei...

"Mampus!" Pucet, Ragna hampir aja ngebuang ponselnya sejauh mungkin setelah ngebaca komen terakhir Hazama. Kayaknya tuh Raja Troll udah bisa nebak geliat Ragna deh. Mampus, Men! Padahal selama ini, Ragna mati-matian supaya rahasianya gak kebongkar. Sebuah rahasia besar kalo dia...

**TrollZAMA: **Jangan-jangan... lo SUKA ya ama Sol-sensei?

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **WHAAAAAAT!

_JEDEEEEERRR!_

Dan Ragna pun seolah-olah kesamber petir betulan. Untuk sesaat, mahasiswa bermata heterochromic itu mematung, gak tahu harus berbuat apa. Muka pucet? Jelas! Apalagi rahasianya kebongkar tepat di depan Hazama! Raja Troll paling licik sejagad!

Mampus.

Mampus! Mampus! Mampus! MAMPUS!

Dunia kiamat, Men!

Di mata Ragna, dunia beneran udah kiamat sekarang!

**TrollZAMA: **Hahahaha... ya, ampun, Raggy~ Gak nyangka gue. Pantesan aja lo selalu aja giat banget tiap ngikutin matkul photoshop. Nilai lo selalu aja tinggi tiap kali Sol-sensei yang ngajar kelas kita. Ckckckck... ternyata. Semua tindakan lo itu ada maksudnya, ya? I see~ I see~

"Brengsek!" Paras Ragna udah merah gak karu-karuan. Antara malu, kesel, emosi dan pengen teriak. Perasaan jadi campur aduk gak jelas. Tangan kanan udah mulai dikepalin erat-erat. Kalo semisal Ragna masuk di dunia Dragon Ball, pasti sekujur tubuhnya udah diselubungi aura Super Seiya ala Goku gitu deh.

Dan... baiklah.

Jujur Ragna akui kalo saat ini, dia emang lagi jatuh cinta setengah mati ama salah satu Dosen di kampus. Frederick-sensei atau yang biasa dipanggil Sol Badguy. Dosen mata kuliah Photoshop yang terkenal dengan kegantengan dan kejeniusannya itu. Hampir seluruh penghuni kampus klepek-klepek deh tiap kali mereka ngelihat eksistensi si Mr. Badguy ini. Udah gahar. Body seksi. Jenius. Muka ganteng. Apa sih yang gak dimiliki Frederick-sensei?

Gak ada.

Frederick-sensei emang udah masuk tahap sempurna. Mana dia kaya pula. Orangnya gak banyak omong. Lebih cenderung diem. Tapi kalo udah bersuara, dia cuman mau ngucapin rangkaian diksi penting nan jenius khasnya dia sendiri.

Dan Ragna the Bloodedge, mahasiswa CDM kita yang satu ini. Yang hampir aja menjadi aseksual (orang yang gak suka cewek ama cowok, bisa dibilang gak bernafsu sama sekali ngelihat manusia), kini persepsi itu berubah 180 derajat. Ragna RELA gay demi Sol-sensei! Rela gay, Men! Bayangin!

Dan dia hanya akan 100% GAY buat Sol-sensei! Hanya Sol-sensei seorang dan gak ada yang lain! So sweet banget gak tuh?

Yaa... meski sebelumnya dia sempat sih suka ama Hazama. Tapi ini beda, Men! Ragna udah masuk ke tahap cinta! Cinta! C.I.N.T.A! Dia udah beneran _fall in love_ ama Sol-sensei! Dan fakta itu udah gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi!

Ragna bakalan jadi aseksual beneran kalo sampe dia gak ngedapetin cinta sang Dosen seumur hidupnya.

Oh, God! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **Hah! Lelucon lo tuh gak lucu sama sekali! Kampungan! Gak masuk akal banget gue bisa suka ama Sol-sensei! Gue masih normal, Bangsat! Cewek masih banyak di dunia ini!

Oke, Ragna punya alasan sendiri untuk gak ngakuin perasaannya tentang Sol. Dia terpaksa bohong karena... gila aja ngakuin kebenaran di depan Hazama! Bisa-bisa reputasi Ragna malah makin dibuat ancur ama tuh Troll! Bisa gawat kalo sampe semua penghuni kelas tahu kalo Ragna mendem perasaan ke Dosennya sendiri. Udah riskan, mana Ragna sendiri belum tahu orientasi seksualnya sang Dosen.

Iya kalo si Sol gay atau setidaknya Biseksual. Ragna masih bisalah punya kesempatan buat mencuri hati Dosen kesayangannya itu.

Tapi kalo Sol-sensei 100% straight?

Bisa-bisa sang Dosen bakalan ngejahuin Ragna seumur hidup. Ngepandang jijik tuh anak. Dan yang terburuk...

'Sol-sensei keluar dari kampus...'

Probabilitas itu ngebikin Ragna makin pucet. Dia gak rela kalau sampai dia gak bisa ketemu sang Dosen lagi. Oh, no. Ragna gak bakalan bisa bertahan. Setidaknya, ijinkanlah Ragna buat berusaha sampai titik darah perhabisannya buat ngedapetin sang sensei. Dengan PDKT dulu kek. Atau mungkin ke dukun buat pake ilmu santet kalau emang usaha PDKTnya gagal total.

"_Sol-sensei! You're __**MINE**__!" _Yup! Dan sampai kapan pun, gak akan ada yang bisa ngeruntuhin keyakinan Ragna buat ngedapetin cinta sang Dosen.

Sampai kapan pun gak bakal bisa!

**TrollZAMA: **Eits... udahlah, Rags~ Gak usah bohong lagi! Percuma lo tutupin! Semuanya udah jelas! Sekarang gue tahu, kenapa lo selalu aja mandangin Sol-sensei di kelas. Mana kadang muke lo ampe merah-merah gitu tiap kali ngeliat Sol-sensei ngebuka kancing kemejanya waktu dia kepanasan gara-gara AC ruangan lagi mati. :D

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **A-APAAA! O_O;

**TrollZAMA: **Ckckckck... Raggy, Raggy. Mesum banget sih, lo? Suka banget deh ngebayangin body seksinya Sol-sensei. Sumpaaah, gue gak nyangkaaaaaa! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **BANGSAAAAAT! TUTUP MULUT LO, SETAN! GUE BUNUH LO BESOK! FUCKKKK! GRAAAAHHHH!

Hazama bener-bener menang. Ragna udah kemakan trollnya dia. Logika rasanya udah gak bisa dipake lagi. Saat ini, berpikir rasional makin susah aja buat dilakuin. Ragna beneran pengen ngebakar mahasiswa berambut ijo itu hidup-hidup. Dan tulang belulangnya si Hazama nantinya bakalan dia buang ke kandang anjing hutan yang lagi kelaparan.

Dia beneran udah muak!

**TrollZAMA updating a new status just now!**

**TrollZAMA:** PERHATIAN! Untuk anak-anak CDM Junior! Ada berita baru! Kawan kita tercinta **Ragna the Bloodedge**, ternyata lagi JATUH CINTA! Dia lagi JATUH CINTA ama **Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**, Dosen Photoshop kita sendiri! INI SKANDAAAAAL, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! SKANDAL BESAR! XDDDD

"TERUMIIIIII! DASAR LO, BRENGSEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Status nista itu hampir ngebuat Ragna nelen ponselnya sendiri. Hazama semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan gak hanya itu aja.

"D-Dia—mentag akun FB Sol-sensei! B-BRENGSEK! KENAPA SI BEDEBAH ITU JUGA HARUS MENTAG SOL-SENSEI!"

Jantung Ragna semakin terasa diremas-remas. Ia bahkan udah gak tau lagi, sepucat apa wajahnya saat ini. Namun yang jelas, keringat dingin kelihatan bercucuran dari parasnya. Dan ia cuman bisa beraut horor saat ngeliat kumpulan komen di status sang Raja Troll itu.

**[43 like this – 17 comments]**

**Makoto_Bohai: **WHOTS! Ragna jatuh cinta ama Sol-sensei? Serius, lo? O_o;

**Mulan JAMillah: **HAH! S-Sol-sensei? Jadi si Ragna gay gitu ceritanya? O_O;

**Dizzy-chan gak pusing: **Wow... o.o;

**Chipp makin sipp: **Halah! Cowok mana sih yang gak GAY buat Sol-sensei? Semua orang pasti jatuh cintalah ama beliau. Gue aja juga naksir kok ama beliau... =_=;

**Makoto_Bohai: To Chipp makin sipp**, hah? O_o;

**Dizzy-chan gak pusing: To Chipp makin sipp**, Whots?

**Mulan JAMillah: To Chipp makin sipp**, no komen... #sweatdrop

**Bang ShishigamiGoreng: **Oh... jadi tuh anak sombong ternyata naksir dosennya sendiri ya? Mana cowok pula! Hah! Gitu aja SOK ngatain orang-orang pada galau! Padahal dia sendiri lebih galau dari kita-kita! Dasar kampret!

**Jin Kisaragi-NiisanLovers: **N-Nii-san jatuh cinta dengan orang lain? G-Gak mungkin! INI PASTI FITNAH! NII-SAN MILIK GUEEEEE! MILIK GUEEEEEEEEEEE! D:

**TrollZAMA: To Jin Kisaragi-NiisanLovers**, udah, ama gue aja, Jin-chan~ 'Kan kalo Jin-chan naksir ama kakak Jin-chan sendiri, ntar jadi incest dunks~ :D

**Jin Kisaragi-NiisanLovers: To TrollZAMA**, diem lo! Gue gak bakal pernah mau ama lo! Dasar Troll gila!

**Nama saya SAYA: **AkHirNya Nii-chan JaTuH CiNtaHh JuGa! :D

**Nu_RagnaFangirl: **NU HADIR UNTUK MEMBENCI STATUS ANDA! :(

**Johnny_hansippp: **Anak muda jangan sekarang ya... cinta gak mandang gender. Jadi terharu nih aku.

**TestaBences_sedangIngin_mencari Jati-diri: **Unyuuu~ dengan ini, gue semakin termotivasi jadi banci deh~ uuuuhhh, cucyok deh, bokk~ :*

**Johnny_hansippp: To TestaBences_sedangIngin_mencari Jati-diri: **H-hah?oAo; #shock #speechless

**Noel_Jangan ditoel-toel: **Apa hubungannya antara gay dengan termotivasi jadi banci? ==a

"Aaarrgghhh! Kepeeett! Ini gak bisa dibiarin! Lama-lama, banyak pandangan miring ke gue kalo gini caranya! Bangsat lo, Terumi!" Dan pada akhirnya, kumpulan komen itu bikin Ragna gak bisa nahan diri buat bersabar lebih jauh lagi. Ini emang bener-bener gak bisa dibiarin. Reputasi mahasiswa berambut putih itu udah beneran tercemar. Dan dengan mempertimbangkan watak licik Hazama, bisa-bisa tuh Raja Troll gak hanya nyebarin nih rumor ke FB aja.

Tapi juga ke kampus, kampung-kampung dan yang terburuk...

Seluruh dunia!

...

...

Oke, kayaknya gak selebay itu deh.

Tapi tetep aja, Men! Sol-sensei! Sol-sensei gimanaaaaa?

**Ragna the Bloodedge: To TrollZAMA**, Heh, Bedebah! Udah puas lo sekarang, hah! Kampungan banget sih tindakan lo! Dasar, Norak! Dengan kayak gini, lo jadi kelihatan makin goblok, NGERTI GAK! MURAHAN!

**TrollZAMA: **Akhirnya pemirsa! Orang yang kita tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga! :D Wahai **Ragna the Bloodedge**, udahlah! Lo gak usah nyangkal lagi! Mustinya lo berterima kasih ama gue karena gue udah mau ngumumin perasaan lo yang sebenernya ke Sol-sensei! Gue cuman pengen nunjukin ke mata dunia tentang besarnya perasaan lo ke _Our Dear Sensei_!

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **APA! Berterima kasih lo bilang? Lo bego atau tolol, eh! Gue gak suka ama Sol-sensei, Bedebah! Tutup mulut lo dan hentiin semua tindakan konyol lo ini! Atau lo udah bosen idup, hah?

**TrollZAMA: **Woww... Benci ama Sol-sensei, eh? Raggy~ Raggy~ Jangan munafik deh. Apa perlu gue beberin bukti seberapa besar cinta lo ke Sol-sensei, eh? :D

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **H-HAH?

**TrollZAMA: **Woi, **Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**-sensei! Gue cuman mau bilang kalau **Ragna the Bloodedge** itu emang jatuh cinta setengah mati ama sensei! Sensei inget gak waktu pertama kali sensei mengajar di kelas CDM? Raggy tersenyum! Raggy tersenyum ke arah sensei! Padahal selama ini, dia gak pernah ngelempar senyum ke siapapun semenjak tergabung di jurusan CDM! Hanya sensei yang bisa ngebikin kawan kita si Raggy tersenyum! Bukan orang lain! CUMAN SENSEI! :D

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **TERUMI! TUTUP MULUT LO!

**TrollZAMA: **Dan ada lagi nih, **Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**-sensei! Selama ini, mata kuliah yang didemenin ama Raggy cuman mata kuliah Photoshop! Mata kuliah yang sensei ajarin ke kita! Faktanya, nilai Raggy yang tertinggi cuman matkul Photoshop! Sedangkan matkul yang lain pada jeblok semua! Dan sensei tahu, kenapa bisa begitu? Itu karena, semangat belajar si Raggy hanya tertuju ke sensei! Bukan orang lain! Cuman sensei yang bisa ngebikin hari-hari si Raggy jadi berwarna~ So sweet gak tuh, sensei? :P

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **BOHONG! ITU SEMUA FITNAH! J-JANGAN PERCAYA!

**TrollZAMA: **Oh ya, satu lagi **Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**-sensei! Kalo semisal di kampus, sensei ngelihat tingkah mencurigakan si Raggy kayak mendadak gugup, malu-malu, kebingungan atau bahkan salting dengan muka merah jika sensei deketin, maka sensei perlu waspada! Karena apa? Karena bisa jadi, si Raggy lagi ngebayangin body seksi sensei yang penuh otot dan super duper sixpack itu! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

**Ragna the Bloodedge: **TERRUUUUMMMIIIII!

Ragna bener-bener malu tingkat dewa. Dia bahkan gak sadar kalo ponsel yang udah diremes hampir aja bengkok casingnya. Aura pembunuh udah beneran membahana di dalem hati. Udah gak ampun. Udah gak bakalan ada ampun lagi buat Hazama. Besok, dia udah PASTI bakalan NGECINCANG Hazama habis-habisan. Dia udah gak peduli kalo Hazama itu anak oranglah atau apa. Bahkan kalau sampe ibunya Hazama nangis-nangis, sembah sujud di depan Ragna buat memohon ampun untuk anaknya.

No.

Sekali tidak tetep tidak.

Besok. Hazama. Must. Die!

Bahkan... Ragna udah ngerencanain beli pertamax cuman buat ngebakar bangkainya Hazama nanti.

Namun, sayang.

Rencana Ragna seolah sirna dalam sekejap mata. Karena apa?

Karena orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya...

Sol Badguy-sensei...

Ternyata mulai muncul.

Secara tak terduga, ia mulai muncul di...

**Satu pemberitahuan baru.**

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy mengomentari status TrollZAMA**

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy: **Notifku sudah penuh dengan spam dari komen-komen kalian berdua. Apa maksudnya ini? Aku harap kalian berdua bisa menjelaskan tindakan omong kosong ini.

DEG!

Hal yang paling ditakutkan terjadi. Untuk sesaat, degup jantung Ragna seakan berhenti. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terlalu syok. Peredaran darah seolah berhenti mengalir. Ini buruk. Ini benar-benar buruk. Sakaratul maut berasa ngehantam Ragna di kala itu.

'S-Sol-sensei...'

**TrollZAMA: Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**, maafkan saya karena udah mengganggu aktivitas, sensei. Kami cuman bercanda kok. Biasalah, sensei. Hobi saya kan nge-Troll. Jadi ya... harap sensei maklumin. Hehehehe...

"Terumi! Lo bener-bener udah mempermalukan gue di depan Sol-sensei! Sialan lo!" Lagi-lagi, Ragna cuman bisa ngepalin tangannya erat-erat. Dia bener-bener gak bisa ngekomen apa-apa sekarang. Sang Dosen pasti udah mendem persepsi negatif tentang Ragna. Dan mikirin probabilitas itu, sejatinya udah ngebikin Ragna pengen teriak gak terima.

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy:** ... Tolong, ya. Kalau semisal kalian ingin bercanda seperti ini, gak perlu pake ngetag akunku segala. Aku gak suka diberi spam tak jelas seperti ini. Apalagi jika menyangkut-pautkan hubunganku sebagai dosen dan juga Bloodedge sebagai muridku. Ini benar-benar gak lucu dan sudah melenceng jauh dari etika kesopanan.

'S-Sol-sensei...' entah kenapa, kali ini Ragna berasa pengen nangis. Dia beneran gak pengen ngebikin Sol merasa gak nyaman kayak gini. Dia gak pengen dijahuin Sol cuman gara-gara tindakan nista Hazama. Sumpah, dia gak bisa tahan kalau dibenci Sol, Tuhan!

_**Ragna needs Sol SO BADLY!**_

**TrollZAMA: **Hehehehe... sekali lagi maafkan kami, Sol-sensei. Saya bener-bener menyesal karena udah ngebikin topik yang agak ekstrim. Tapi saran saya sih... gak ada salahnya Sol-sensei memikirkan lelucon kami. Karena apa yang udah saya beberin ke Sol-sensei bukan isapan jempol semata lho, Sensei. Saya harap, sensei bisa lebih peka terhadap 'Bloodedge', mahasiswa yang paling Anda banggakan selama ini. Baiklah~ saya off dulu, ya sensei. Permisi. Hehehehe~ :D

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy: **Apa?

"WHAT THE HELL! B-BRENGSEK! APA YANG UDAH LO LAKUIN, TERUMI! KENAPA LO BISA NGOMEN KAYAK GITU DI DEPAN SOL-SENSEI, HAH! DASAR IBLIS!" Troll terakhir Hazama bener-bener jadi pukulan mati buat Ragna. Mampus. Kali ini sang Dosen bakalan mendem persepsi negatif terhadap Ragna. Mahasiswa CDM itu sampai gak habis pikir, salah apa dia ke Hazama sampai-sampai tuh iblis Troll bisa setega ini ke dia?

Bener-bener gak punya hati.

Sekarang, Ragna bingung setengah mati. Harus bersikap apa dia saat berhadapan dengan sang Dosen besok?

_Oh, God! Please, help that poor guy..._

**Satu pemberitahuan baru.**

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy send you a private message**

**Sol 'Frederick' Badguy**: **Ragna the Bloodedge**, sampai jumpa besok di mata kuliah saya... Bloodedge.

...

...

"MAMPUS GUEEEEEEE!"

Dan kini, Ragna pun paham bagaimana perasaan orang yang sedang... galau.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, nih fic kalo diliat-liat rada mirip ama Bizzare rumors. Bedanya, nih fic adalah kumpulan oneshot dengan episode yang berbeda tiap chapternya. Dan bakalan ada lebih banyak kegalauan di chapter berikutnya. Yang jelas, fic ini tetap berfokus di Sol x Ragna tentunya. Hohoho~ :D

Dan oh ya, status yang ditulis ama **Bang ShishigamiGoreng **yang bolak-balik disindir ama sih **Mario Tager **itu nyata lho. Aku langsung ngopas kumpulan status galau itu dari akun FBnya salah seorang temen di kampus. Bwahahahaha! Sumpah, gak sopan banget aku. Kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa mampus! xD

At last, thanks buat yang udah baca dan ngereview fic gaje ini! :)


	2. Galau 2: Antara Dosen dan Mahasiswa

**Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works**

**Galauers © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Kumpulan oneshot rusak bin gak jelas (terinspirasi dari keabstrakan kampus saya), Bahasa gak baku, Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Shounen Ai, Abal, Kata-kata kotor bertebaran, EYD kacau (males ngedit), OOC tingkat dewa!**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galau gak bisa dijadiin topeng buat jaga imej...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Galau 2: Antara Dosen dan Mahasiswa<strong>

Kendaliin diri.

Kendaliin diri lo, Rags!

Keheningan yang melanda kelas sejatinya udah ngebikin Ragna makin gak tenang. Ia merasa gak bebas apalagi setelah insiden troll Hazama yang udah habis-habisan menyinggung soal perasaan yang dia pendem ke Sol-sensei. Beberapa lirikan skeptis udah tertuju ke arah dia. Gosip udah beneran menjamur di kelas CDM. Dan yang terburuk...

Sekarang adalah saat dimana mata kuliah photoshop... dimulai.

"Teknik masking ini akan sangat berguna setelah kalian bisa menguasainya dengan baik. Banyak sekali agensi desain yang memanfaatkan teknik masking dalam pembuatan logo, style fotografi ataupun dalam konsep model periklanan. Aku harap, kalian bisa lebih memperluas referensi kalian tentang teknik masking di dunia maya. Karena jika hanya mengandalkan pertemuan ini saja, itu takkan cukup."

Oh, Tuhan... suara itu. Suara tegas yang digemakan oleh Sol-sensei udah ngebuat Ragna deg-degan. Mahasiswa berambut putih itu terlihat menunduk. Gak berani sekalipun untuk menatap entitas sang dosen. Ragna gak sanggup.

Karena ia yakin banget kalau Sol pasti udah ill-feel dan rada jijay sama dia.

Tapi berusaha keras untuk gak merhatiin sang dosen, bukan berarti itu gampang banget buat dilakuin. Jujur aja. Banyak cobaan yang harus Ragna hadepin. Mulai dari penampilan hot sang dosen yang makin hari makin gahar aja. Pandangan kedua mata ochre setajam bius lokal rumah sakit yang super memabukkan. Belum lagi dengan sapuan rambut brunet seksi dan wajah ganteng sejagad itu...

Dan kacamata...

Oh, God! Sol-sensei lagi pake kacamata bacanya sekarang!

'Kampret... kenapa godaannya banyak banget sih?' Ragna nelen ludahnya sendiri. Dia paling gak bisa tahan kalau udah ngeliat Sol-sensei lagi dalam mode serius sambil ngebaca jurnal kecilnya. Apalagi kalau dia udah pake tuh kacamata laknat. Oh, God... manisnya...

Manisnya kagak ketulungan, Men!

Dan kali ini... wajah Ragna bener-bener merah. Dia udah gak bisa nahan diri untuk jaga imej. Jantung rasanya udah makin berdebar gak karuan. Jalan keluarnya cuman satu!

'Gue musti ke toilet!'

Karena sangking gugupnya, Ragna pun lupa untuk minta ijin dulu ke sang Dosen. Dengan buru-buru sambil nunduk, ia langsung aja beranjak dari kursinya dan ngelangkahin diri menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sayang. Rencananya gak berjalan semudah itu.

Sraat!

"Mau ke mana kau, Bloodedge?"

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Interupsi yang gak diduga Ragna sebelumnya pun terjadi.

Tepat sebelum mahasiswa heterochromic itu ngebuka pintu, tangannya udah ditahan dan dipegang erat oleh Sol-sensei. Dan kontak itu ngebikin Ragna salting tingkatan Dewa. Kaget, syok, gugup, bingung, semua campur aduk jadi satu. Wajah Ragna udah berasa kayak kena brush darah dari Photoshop. Beberapa mahasiswa CDM lainnya mulai nahan diri untuk gak ngetawain tingkah Ragna.

Hahaha... jarang-jarang 'kan? Ngelihat cowok tempramen yang satu itu jadi salting kayak gini?

Dan Sol pun mulai ngernyutin dahinya. Fakta gak bisa disangkal. Kali ini, memang ada yang aneh dari murid kebanggaannya yang satu itu. Gak biasanya Ragna nunduk diem dan malingin kontak mata dari dia. Ini gak bisa dibiarin.

Apa mungkin perubahan sikap Ragna itu karena insiden Troll Hazama kemarin?

"S-Saya ingin ke toilet, Sol-Se—Sensei." Setelah diem beberapa detik, akhirnya Ragna bisa juga ngucapin kalimat itu. Dia masih gak sanggup buat natap langsung ekspresi Sol. Rasanya begitu gentar. Dia takut makin salting kalau sampai figur Dosen yang paling dicintainya itu berkonfrontasi dengan kedua heterochromicnya. Ragna beneran gak kuat.

Dan setelah beberapa pertimbangan, pada akhirnya Sol langsung ngelepasin cengkramannya ke Ragna. Ngebiarin mahasiswa berambut putih itu berlalu begitu aja. Puluhan spekulasi udah pasti ngendap di dalem otaknya.

Sambil bertopang dagu, Sol pun micingin matanya.

Apakah mungkin...

'Apakah mungkin lelucon itu memang benar-benar... kenyataan?'

* * *

><p>~SxR~<p>

* * *

><p>"BEGO BANGET SIH GUEEEEEE! AAARRGGHH!"<p>

Braaaakkk!

Tembok toilet mulai retak. Ragna gak peduli dengan wajah syok dari dua Office Boy kampus yang ada di belakangnya. Dia bener-bener kesal. Berasa jadi orang bego sedunia. Bener-bener useless.

"Ada apa dengan gue hari ini? Padahal Sol-sensei juga kayaknya biasa aja ama gue. Dan gue malah bertingkah gak jelas kayak gini. Dia pasti beneran makin curiga ama gue. Bego banget gue! Bego! BEGOOOOO!" Dan teriakan itu membahana di penjuru ruang toilet. Persetan. Entah, sekarang ini dia udah mirip orang gila kek! Teriak-teriak sendiri kagak jelas. Masa bodoh! Karena Ragna emang beneran galau kali ini.

Bener-bener GALAU.

Dengan lemas, mahasiswa CDM yang satu itu lantas nyandarin dirinya di hamparan dinding. Heterochromicnya mendadak sayu, mikirin sesuatu. Bagus... mustinya hari ini adalah jadwal Ragna buat ngebunuh Raja Troll keparat yang udah ngebikin harga dirinya hancur. Dan pinter juga tuh orang. Karena hari ini Hazama gak masuk kampus. Kampret...

"Dasar pengecut! Awas aja kalau sampe gue ngeliat dia besok. Bakal gue bakar abis tuh anak! Fuck!" Umpatan terlontar lagi. Di saat tangan udah dikepalin erat-erat buat jotos tembok toilet di hadapannya, Ragna mendadak ngurungin niatnya. Lagian, tembok depan udah pada retak gak karuan. Masa, dia musti nambahin graviti lagi, sih?

"Halah! Persetan! Gue kuliah di kampus ini juga bayar! Jadi ya nih tembok terserah gue lha, mau gue ancurin apa kagak! HYAAAHH!"

Braaaaakkk! Kraaaaakk!

Dan kerusakan tembok toilet pun udah bertambah hingga 80% saudara-saudara. Hah... biarin aja.

Toh, Ragna ngebayar SPP 500 ribu perbulan juga buat apa? Iya, kan?

Segenap fasilitas kampus adalah milik mahasiswa, dari mahasiswa dan untuk kepentingan mahasiswa.

Dan tuh prinsip udah gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Habis ngeludah dengan raut ketus, Ragna mulai ngelangkahin kedua kakinya buat keluar dari toilet dan sandaran bentar di deket sebuah kelas. Dia gak terlalu merhatiin lagi ada matkul apa di kelas sebelah dia sandaran itu. Namun yang jelas, ada suara cewek lagi nerangin dengan bahasa inggris.

_"So, I hope you all understand with this session. Tomorrow, I'll give a little test to boost your vocabulary. Be ready guys! And see you next day!"_

_"Okay, Miss! See you!"_ Secara serentak, segenap penghuni kelas memberikan salam terakhir mereka terhadap sang Dosen. Ragna ngernyutin dahinya saat dia bisa ngerasain kalo si Dosen cewek yang baru aja ngomong pake bahasa inggris tadi bakalan melangkah keluar dari kelas. Dan bener aja. Pintu kelas mulai kebuka dan...

Sesosok wanita... berambut merah pendek, dengan tinggi sekitar 165 cm— Tampak menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan ke arah Ragna.

Kedua mata heterochromic mahasiswa CDM itu lantas membelalak, menyadari akan satu hal.

'D-Dia kan Dosen Bahasa Inggris grup H yang sering digosipin menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Sol-sensei!'

"Umm... permisi?"

"Eh—" Spekulasi Ragna terbuyarkan di saat suara lembut itu terlontar ke arahnya. Aria Valentine, cewek berwajah manis—yang bekerja sebagai Dosen Bahasa Inggris tak tetap di Kampus Sector Seven itu mulai ngernyutin dahinya. Diperhatikannya Ragna dengan seksama, seolah dia pernah bertemu dengan mahasiswa CDM itu sebelumnya. Dan di kampus Sector Seven, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki mata heterochromic khas merah dan hijau itu.

"Kamu... bukannya anak CDM, ya?"

"A-Ah... i-iya. Saya mahasiswa dari kelas CDM junior, Miss."

Sedikit canggung, Ragna nggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir samar. Diem-diem, dia mulai nganalisa penampilan Aria secara keseluruhan. Ah... pantes aja tuh Dosen Bahasa Inggris sering digosipin pacaran ama Sol-sensei. Lha wong tuh Dosen masih muda dan seger diliat. Beda banget ama para Dosen tetap di kampus yang udah pada kadaluarsa alias muka tua.

Sebenernya, ada sih satu Dosen cewek super seksi namanya I-No. Tuh Dosen ngajar matkul Teori Multimedia Sistem di kelas CDM. Dan Ragna yakin banget kalo I-No bukan tipe Sol. Secara... tiap kali I-No ngegodain Sol pasti selalu aja dicuekin.

Sekarang, yang berpotensi besar untuk jadi kompetitor Ragna justru cewek berambut merah yang udah ada di hadapannya itu. Cewek dengan aura optimisme dan semangat yang begitu tinggi itu kayaknya bakalan susah buat dikalahin.

Ragna mulai nggigit bibir bawahnya. Pesimis.

'Kampret... gimana Sol-sensei bisa suka ama gue kalo saingan gue aja secantik ini?'

"Hmm... mahasiswa CDM, ya? Kenapa kamu di sini? Ini 'kan areal kelas jurusan Office Management dan Business Administration. Kelas CDM bukannya di lantai 3, ya?" pertanyaan bernada interogasi agaknya udah sukses ngebikin Ragna kewalahan. Tuh cewek beneran kritis. Kalo Ragna gak pinter-pinter milih alasan, bisa-bisa niat dia buat cabut dari kelas bakalan ketahuan nih.

"Ah, saya baru saja dari toilet, Miss. Karena toilet di lantai 3 airnya habis, jadi... saya terpaksa ke toilet lantai 2. Dan ini juga saya mau balik ke kelas—"

"Oh, kamu mau balik ke kelas? Kamu mau balik ke lab di lantai 3 'kan!"

"Uhh... iya?" Ragna naikin sebelah alisnya dengan respon antusias Aria. Dan Ragna pun mulai punya firasat gak enak saat sang Dosen Bahasa Inggris mulai daratin tepukan di bahunya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali aku juga ingin ke lab di lantai 3. Ayo, kita ke sana bareng kalau begitu!"

"A-Apa!" Ragna melotot sejadi-jadinya dengerin itu. Mampus. Kalo tuh cewek juga ngikutin dia, dia gak bakalan bisa cabut dari kelas. Apes! Apes banget nasib lo, Rags!

Dengan berat hati, terpaksa Ragna pun harus melangkahkan diri untuk menaiki tangga ke lantai 3.

Bersama Aria tentunya.

* * *

><p>~SxR~<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh ya, kamu anak CDM 'kan? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"<p>

"Namaku... Ragna, Miss. Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Ragna... the Bloodedge?"

"..."

"T-Tunggu sebentar! Namamu tak asing buatku. Ja-Jangan-jangan, kamu adalah Bloodedge yang sering dibicarakan oleh Frederick-kun, ya?"

"Huh?"

Lima menit berlalu. Dan belum sampai ke tempat tujuan, Ragna udah dibombardir dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ngedenger pernyataan Aria yang sempat ngucapin nama 'Frederick-kun' di mulutnya, sejatinya udah ngebikin Ragna terbelalak kaget. Apalagi nih nama disebutin pake embel-embel 'kun', Men! 'Kun'! Frederick-KUN! Akrab banget ya kayaknya?

Ragna udah mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak.

"Frederick-kun? Maksud Anda... Sol-sensei? Dosen Photoshop di kelas saya?"

"Ah, iya benar! Maksudku Sol! Di kalangan dosen, dia biasa dipanggil Frederick. Aku pikir, hal itu juga berlaku di kalangan mahasiswa." Aria menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dengan ekspresi datar, Ragna pun mulai ngasih penjelasan singkat.

"Di kalangan mahasiswa, beliau dikenal sebagai Sol Badguy. Kami—mahasiswa CDM—dilarang memanggil beliau dengan nama Frederick saat berada di lingkungan kampus."

"Oh, begitu... Tch! Dasar Freddie Bodoh! Seharusnya, dia harus bisa lebih merakyat dengan murid-muridnya! Ego maniak..."

Sang Dosen bahasa inggris itu mengeluh singkat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Ragna terdiam tak bereaksi. Dari geliat Aria yang sepertinya sangat tahu luar dalam dari seorang Sol Badguy, memang sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa hubungan di antara kedua dosen itu pastilah begitu akrab dan dekat. Dan hal itu sukses ngebikin Ragna ngerasain iri hati yang begitu besar.

Di satu sisi, dia pengen banget bisa deket ama Sol-sensei. Mengenal Dosen perfect itu luar dan dalem. Bahkan, setidaknya dia pengen bikin impresi yang bagus di mata Sol.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia tahu kalo hal itu mustahil.

Sol hanya akan menganggap dia sebagai murid. Sebagai murid berprestasi dalam mata kuliah Photoshop. Hanya itu. Gak lebih.

'Makin lama, nih hati rasanya makin nyesek gak karuan...' Ragna cuman bisa nyembunyiin kesedihannya. Kalaupun emang mustahil bagi dia buat ngedapetin hati sang sensei, tak mengapa.

Asalkan dia masih bisa ngeliat sang sensei tersenyum tepat di depan matanya.

Hal itu udah lebih dari cukup.

Yup. Terkadang... motivasi terbesar Ragna buat terus ngedapetin nilai tertinggi dalam matkul Photoshop sejatinya cukup simpel banget alasannya.

Dia cuman pengen Sol senyum ke dia. Cuman itu. Simpel banget 'kan alasannya?

Dan hanya dengan ngedapetin nilai yang tinggi, barulah Ragna bisa ngerasain senyum hangat dari sang Dosen. Dia gak pengen bikin Sol kecewa.

"Kamu tahu? Setiap kali Sol mengajakku untuk makan siang, hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dia adalah mahasiswa CDM, Photoshop dan kamu, Bloodedge."

"A-Apa? Sa-Saya?" Ragna kembali melotot kaget, gak percaya. Aria cuman bisa senyum sambil ngeliat ke depan.

"Hu'um. Dia selalu cerita kalau kamu adalah satu-satunya murid kebanggaannya di kampus ini. Dia kagum dengan kemampuan kamu dalam nangkep teori-teori yang dia sampein. Dan lagi, gak ada mahasiswa yang begitu respek sekaligus kritis ke dia kecuali kamu. Dia bilang kalau kamu itu anak yang... unik."

"Ah... u-unik, ya?" Ragna cuman bisa nunduk sambil mikirin pernyataan Aria dalem-dalem. Respek dan kritis. Serta unik. Kayaknya Ragna paham, kenapa Sol bisa punya persepsi seperti itu. Karena... bayangin aja?

Saat Sol masuk ke kelas CDM buat ngajar matkul Photoshop, hal pertama yang harus dia lihat adalah pemandangan dimana Ragna duduk di bangku paling depan dengan kedua kaki di atas meja, ngedengerin headset sambil makan permen karet. Yup. Ragna emang bandel banget waktu itu. Penampilannya aja udah mirip kayak berandalan pasar yang suka morotin uangnya para ibu-ibu maniak gosip. Belum lagi dengan sikap cuek dan gak sopan yang selalu melekat dalam eksistensi pemuda itu. Apa hal ini gak ngebuat sang Dosen kesal, eh?

"_Heh, kamu! Rambut putih! Kalau gak berminat dengan mata kuliah ini, sebaiknya kamu keluar dari sini."_

"_Hah! Keluar? Eh, Pak! Saya kuliah di kampus ini juga bayar. Kalau Bapak pengen ngusir saya dari sini, balikin dulu donk uang SPP yang udah gue bayar di bagian pendidikan. Gaji Bapak juga pasti asalnya dari uang SPP gue juga. Kok situ yang sewot?"_

Sumpah. Ragna nyesel banget setiap kali nginget kekurang-ajaran dia terhadap Sol-sensei. Dia udah berani bentak, bantah dan bahkan ngeremehin pria brunet itu gila-gilaan. Dan jujur aja. Nilai Photoshop Ragna selalu aja jeblok gak kira-kira.

Tapi semenjak sang Dosen pernah nolongin dia waktu itu, semua kenakalan Ragna pun berubah.

Tepat 3 bulan yang lalu, saat Ragna terlibat tawuran dengan beberapa mahasiswa di kampus lain, kepalanya hampir aja bocor berkat lemparan batu dari kubu lawan yang mendadak nyerbu dia di jalanan. Berhubung temen-temen Ragna pada pengecut semua, terpaksa deh tuh anak ngadepin tawuran seorang diri. Bayangin, Men! Dia tawuran seorang diri cuman bersenjatakan sebilah kayu! Dan jangan salah. Ragna dijulukin sang "_Grimreaper_" bukan tanpa alasan. Dia dikenal jago berkelahi. Puluhan orang bahkan satu kecamatan pun bisa dia tumbangin dalam sekejap mata.

Namun sayang, waktu itu nasibnya kurang beruntung.

Berkat lemparan batu dari arah belakang, Ragna kehilangan kosentrasi dan akhirnya dikeroyok habis-habisan sampe babak belur. Beruntung banget, ada seseorang yang dateng di saat yang tepat untuk nyelametin dia. Sesosok Pria berambut brunet yang tiba-tiba ngehajar segenap mahasiswa yang udah mukulin Ragna.

Pria itu gak lain adalah... Sol-sensei.

Habis ngehajar segenap mahasiswa dari kubu lawan, tanpa basa-basi, dia langsung aja ngegendong Ragna yang udah tepar setengah sadar. Dan keesokan harinya, Ragna cuman bisa ngebuka matanya dalam keadaan berbaring di rumah sakit sambil dipeluk-peluk ama adiknya Jin yang lagi mewek gak jelas dan Saya yang nyambut dia dengan raut khawatir.

Sumpah, Ragna gak bisa bayangin. Apa jadinya kalau Sol-sensei gak dateng buat nyelametin dia waktu itu. Pasti dia udah mati jadi bulan-bulanan tawuran. Ragna bener-bener udah berhutang nyawa dengan sang Dosen. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Sol pun bersikap seolah gak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka. Dia tetep merlakuin Ragna layaknya mahasiswa yang butuh bimbingan. Dan Ragna pun malu karena udah pernah bersikap kurang ajar dengan sang Dosen.

Dan lama kelamaan, cinta pun tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

Ragna makin terpesona dengan Sol-sensei.

Dibalik sikap galak dan cuek yang ditampakin Sol-sensei, sejatinya dia bener-bener merupakan orang yang sangat peduli dan baik hati.

'Gue gak nyangka. Pada akhirnya... Sol-sensei, Dosen paling sombong dan sok di mata gue ternyata adalah orang yang bakalan jadi inspirasi dan penyelamat hidup gue...' Ragna cuman bisa senyum sendiri. Dia yakin kalau rasa cintanya yang tumbuh buat sang Dosen adalah bentuk karma dari segenap kenakalannya dulu.

Dan dia gak nyesalin sedikitpun soal karma itu.

"Sepertinya... Miss sangat dekat sekali dengan Sol-sensei."

"Eh? Benarkah?" kekehan kecil lantas terlontar di mulut Aria. Dosen berambut merah itu mulai menggaruk hamparan pipinya.

"Sebenarnya dibilang dekat juga gak terlalu dekat. Kebetulan aja, Sol adalah temanku semasa SMA. Dan secara gak terduga, kami kembali bertemu sebagai Dosen di kampus ini. Aku hanyalah wadah untuk menampung keluh kesahnya saja. Meski pada kenyataannya, akulah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan sesi curhat. Hahaha..."

Gema tawa terlontar. Ragna hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai respon. Wanita berambut merah itu sungguh memancarkan aura yang begitu positif. Sungguh pas untuk menjadi penyeimbang dalam hidup Sol-sensei yang suram. Setidaknya Aria bisa memberikan kuasan warna pelangi dalam hitam dan kelabunya hidup pria brunet itu.

Kini Ragna pun paham, mengapa terlahir chemistry diantara dua dosen tersebut.

"Tapi aku senang karena setidaknya, Sol bisa menganggapmu sebagai murid kebanggaannya. Dia selalu saja meremehkan kampus ini. Selalu saja menganggap bahwa Sector Seven tak akan pernah melahirkan bibit-bibit unggul. Suatu saat, aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa kampus ini tidak seburuk yang ia kira," Aria kembali tersenyum. Kedua mata emeraldnya lantas terarah pada Ragna. "Dan aku percaya kamu bisa merubah paradigma Sol. Tetaplah berusaha keras, Bloodedge. Kamu sungguh luar biasa karena bisa menarik perhatian Sol."

"A-Ah, semoga saja. Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, Miss."

Ragna kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya membungkukkan diri penuh hormat. Meski seharusnya Aria berada di sisi rival, namun entah mengapa, sifat gadis yang tak terduga itu membuat Ragna tak terlalu merasa terancam. Ia tak merasa terancam bahwa gadis itu akan menyita perhatian Sol kelak. Karena pada dasarnya, gadis itu tak menunjukkan adanya rasa posesif ataupun sentimen terhadap Ragna sendiri.

Bahkan, Ragna bisa melihat bahwa sosok Aria mungkin lebih tepat dipandang sebagai sosok adik untuk Sol dibandingkan sebagai kekasih. Karena ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang motivator yang tak pernah menaruh prasangka buruk terhadap orang lain.

Ya, meskipun gadis itu akan menjadi rival terberat dalam mendapatkan Sol, namun Ragna tak perlu merasa was-was lagi. Karena ia yakin bahwa Aria akan berkompetisi secara sportif tanpa harus menggunakan cara-cara kotor seperti ilmu santet dan sebagainya.

Itupun jika memang Aria berniat buat ngedapetin Sol.

Tapi...

Gimana caranya untuk cari tahu soal apa yang dirasakan Aria ke Sol?

"Ah, maaf jika pertanyaan saya sifatnya lancang tapi akhir-akhir ini beredar rumor kalau... Miss dan Sol-sensei me-menjalin hubungan 'khusus'. Uhhm... a-apa itu benar? Maaf, s-saya hanya ingin meluruskan saja."

Dieeerrr!

Dan mengingat Ragna yang notabene adalah mahasiswa yang gak pengen 'ribet' dalam segala hal, maka dia langsung aja to the point nanyain hal itu ke Aria. Bener-bener impulsif. Ragna beneran gak peduli kalo dia kelihatan tak bertaktik sama sekali. Persetan. Dia musti tahu kebenaran.

Kebenaran apakah Sol dan Aria memang menjalin hubungan atau tidak.

Jadi, dia gak perlu lama-lama bergalau ria.

Diem sejenak dengan raut priceless adalah respon yang ditampakin Aria. Dosen Bahasa Inggris itu ngerjapin mata beloknya berulang kali, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Ragna baik-baik. Dan pada akhirnya, suara tawa kembali meledak dari mulutnya. Ragna makin ngernyutin dahinya, antara penasaran dan juga cemas tingkat dewa.

"Ahahahaha... rumor itu ya?" di sela ketawanya, Aria gelengin kepalanya dengan ringan. "Maaf, aku selalu aja pengen ketawa tiap ada yang nanyain soal rumor itu. Tapi beneran deh, gak ada apa-apa di antara aku dengan Freddie. Bahkan, aku malah takut kalau Dosen Photoshopmu itu bakalan jadi aseksual karena dia gak pernah nampakin rasa tertarik kepada siapapun. Lagipula... dibandingin bersanding denganku, aku lebih suka jika pria tampan dan sehot Frederick bisa bersanding dengan..."

...

...

"Pemuda manis sepertimu... Bloodedge."

"H-HAH?"

Belum sempat Ragna ngerespon lebih lanjut, ternyata mereka berdua udah tiba tepat di depan lab matkul Photoshop. Pintu lab terbuka dan terlihatlah Sol yang melangkahkan diri keluar kelas. Pria brunet itu ngernyutin dahinya di saat dia ngeliat dua orang yang terlalu familiar di matanya.

"Aria? B-Bloodedge? Mengapa kalian berdua bisa ada di depan lab?"

"Ah! Freddie-kun! Aku memang hendak ingin menemuimu untuk membicarakan kepanitiaan event organisasi kampus! Dan kebetulan, aku bertemu dengan murid kebanggaanmu ini! Hihihi!" Aria mulai nyengir. Ragna cuman bisa nunduk saat Sol udah ngeliat ke arah dia. Kedua dosen itu gak sadar kalo wajah Ragna udah memerah berkat perkataan Aria tadi.

"Bloodedge?"

"Ah, S-Saya masuk duluan, Sensei. Permisi." Dengan terburu-buru, mahasiswa berambut putih itu langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam lab dan meninggalkan Sol dan Aria di luar. Jantung Ragna makin berdebar kencang tak karuan. Ia masih gak percaya sama apa yang udah ia denger dari mulut gadis berambut merah itu.

'_Aku lebih suka jika pria tampan dan se-hot Frederick bisa bersanding dengan pemuda manis sepertimu... Bloodedge. Apakah mungkin, Aria-sensei memberikan dukungan padaku untuk merebut hati S-Sol-sensei?'_ mikirin probabilitas itu justru makin bikin paras Ragna tambah panas dan merah. Dia gelengin kepala cepat-cepat.

"Enggak. Gak mungkin. Gak mungkin tuh Dosen bisa punya pikiran untuk masangin gue dengan Sol-sensei. Mu-Mustahil!"

"What? Emangnya, siapa yang punya pikiran buat masangin lo ama Sol-sensei, Rags?"

"GYAAAAAAA!" Ucapan Makoto sukses ngebikin Ragna ngelonjak kaget. Gadis tupai itu langsung nautin kedua alisnya, makin bingung dengan geliat Ragna yang kelihatan makin aneh aja tiap harinya. Dengan cepat, mahasiswa berambut putih itu langsung aja gelengin kepalanya secara refleks.

"A-Ah, enggak! Bukan siapa-siapa, kok. Masangin gue dengan Sol-sensei? Perasaan gue gak ngomong gitu deh tadi."

"Lho? Tapi tadi gue denger lo bilang kayak gitu—"

"Salah denger kali lo. Udahlah, bahas yang lain aja." Dan Makoto makin skeptis saat omongannya langsung dipotong gitu aja oleh Ragna. Dia yakin banget kalo dia gak salah denger tadi. Kecurigaan terhadap cowok bermata heterochromic itupun langsung aja bertambah menjadi 60%.

"Oke, deh. Lupain soal tadi. Dan by the way," Makoto naikin sebelah alisnya. Dengan muka penasaran, dia mulai ngelontarin sebuah pertanyaan yang bener-bener ngebikin Ragna terpojok. "Soal status FB kemarin, emang bener ya? Lo suka ama Sol-sensei, Rags?"

"WHOOOOOOOTTTT?"

Pinter.

Pinter banget lo, Makoto.

Ganti topik pembicaraan yang 10 kali lebih 'berbahaya' dari topik sebelumnya.

Parah.

"Tch! Lo kok percaya gitu aja sih ama Trollnya si kampret Terumi?"

"Gue gak percaya sih. Tapi... kemarin, pernyataan dia meyakinkan banget sih." Makoto nyangga dagunya, sambil berpose ala detektif yang lagi mikirin sesuatu gitu. Ragna cuman bisa hela napasnya. Kalau masalah nyembunyiin perasaannya dari temen-temennya sih... dia bisa aja.

"Udahlah, gak usah dipikirin. Kurang kerjaan banget nganggep troll dia serius."

"Bener juga lo, Rags." Dan dengan itu, Ragna pun bisa bernapas lega dan kembali fokus pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Mahasiswa CDM itu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat, rahasianya pasti bakal kebongkar juga. Tapi Ragna gak pengen rahasia itu kebongkar sekarang. Setidaknya, sampai dia berhasil ngedapetin hati Sol-sensei. Karena dia gak pengen kalo nih rumor bisa jadi titik yang ngebikin rencana PDKTnya dengan sang Dosen gagal total.

"Oh, ya Rags. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajah lo merah gitu habis ngeliat Sol-sensei di depan tadi? Kayak cewek lagi jatuh cinta aja lo. Hahahaha!"

"Ce-Cerewet! Udahlah! Berhenti mbacot dan fokus ajalah ama layar komputer di depan lo! Sial."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Dan kayaknya, berpura-pura normal tanpa nunjukin geliat galau cinta di depan publik ternyata gak semudah yang Ragna kira.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks buat yang udah baca + review! Minggu besok saya mau berangkat ke Bali. Mohon doanya supaya perjalanan saya lancar dan bisa selamat sampai tujuan! See you, Guys! :D


End file.
